


Seconds Left

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: With seconds left on the clock, the time was now.





	Seconds Left

With seconds left on the clock, the time was now. With a deft move of her hand, Ultear brought her knight closer to her opponent's king and smirked. "Check," she declared, tapping the clock that would now tick for her opponent.

Ultear smirked as she watched Jellal flounder at making a move. His eyes scanned rapidly across the board, running several scenarios at once.

Observing him like this was entertaining and informative in many ways. He fancied himself a tactician but he had yet to display the kind of talent that Ultear hoped for. Not to say that he wouldn't get there eventually, but for now…

The corner of his lips twitched as he found his move. That was one of his tells, one that Ultear wasn't sure if she should inform him about just yet if at all. They may be playing chess for now, but Ultear would be found holding all the cards in the end. Of that she had no doubt.

Her knight soundly captured, Jellal passed the turn over to her, and the clock ticked for her once more. Too bad for him, as he'd fallen right into her trap. "Checkmate."

Jellal stared at the board, trying to determine where he'd gone wrong. He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and the pair watched as a page entered the room and bowed. "Lady Ultear, Lord Siegrain," he formally addressed them. "Your presence is requested in the Council meeting room."

Ultear dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and the chessboard image as well.

"Rematch afterward?" Jellal asked her, a teasing note of misplaced confidence in his voice. The fool boy thought he could best her, given the opportunity to try again.

"Certainly," Ultear agreed easily.

Someday, given enough opportunity, the boy might just turn the tables on her after all.

But that day would not be today.


End file.
